There are known production systems that allow an operator to perform work related to production of a production device. For example, the production system of patent literature 1 memorizes the difficulty level of each recovery work and the experience level of each operator, and for recovery work in the event of trouble occurring during production, judges the experience level required for the level of difficulty of the recovery work, and only allows operators with the required experience level or higher to perform the recovery work. This prevents operators who are unsuitable for a given difficulty level of recovery work from performing the recovery work, which prevents decreases in the efficiency of recovery work.